


Yet and Mine (#114 Fierce)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [34]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor makes his position clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet and Mine (#114 Fierce)

Ian had never been dancing, if what was going on on the floor could be called dancing. The club was dark and the music loud. Men came together on the dance floor then vanished into dark corners. The Professor kept close keeping one hand on him at all times.

They were resting in a dark corner of their own when a voice came out of the dark.

"My, he's pretty. What do you want for a little time with him?"

Ian froze, fear like he hadn't know in years hitting as a thin sleazy looking man came out of the shadows.

"He's not on offer." Charlie coldly replied.

"Come now, he's not even properly collard. Looks like he could still use a little breaking in."

"He may not be collared yet but he is mine and mine alone so go find a bridge to crawl under." Charlie's voice was sharp, hard and cold.

Ian's mind was suddenly racing. _'Yet. Mine.'_

"Your mother never taught you to share your toys?" The slimy man asked while reaching for Ian. Ian's own instincts didn't have time to kick in before Charlie was on his feet.

"Leave." Charlie hissed. "Or I will end you."


End file.
